Expectativa
by deiamartins
Summary: Grissom volta do seminário que o fez ficar fora um mês. A expectativa de saber se Sara ainda está magoda com ele.


Continuando na linha de fics pequenas e sentimetais

Continuando na linha de fics pequenas e sentimetais. Leiam com atenção , porque o começo tem tudo a ver com fim. Boa leitura

**Titulo - Expectativa  
Autora - Andréia Martins (deiamcsi)  
Categoria - Livre  
Nota - Os personagens não me pertencem.**

Estou em frete da porta dela. Poderia muito bem usar a chave, mas quero que ela abra e, assim, quando me visse, abrace-me, beije-me e me leve para dentro do apartamento.

Fiquei um mês fora e nunca pensei que sentiria a falta de alguém assim como fiquei dela. Infelizmente nossa despedida não foi das melhores. Lamento muito ter sempre adiando a vez que contaria para ela que tinha aceitado passar um mês dando um seminário.

Lembro que somente no dia anterior a minha partida tive coragem. Dou razão a ela por ter ficado magoada comigo, fui um insensível.

Disse que sentiria a falta dela e realmente senti. Mandei um casulo, que achei por acaso, e como entomólogo que sou, percebi que aquele casulo pertencia à espécie _Heliconius sara apseude_. Junto mandaria uma carta falando justamente sobre a falta que ela fazia, porém, não enviei. Achei melhor entregá-la pessoalmente, mesmo não sabendo quando e como.

Voltei uns dois dias antes do previsto. Logo que cheguei ao laboratório à única coisa que precisava naquele momento era vê-la. Perguntei a recepcionista que me disse que ela estava em campo. Desanimei um pouco, mas logo achei quem ficou no meu lugar. Mike Keppler, um homem de uma aparecia profissional e sério, mas não sei o porquê que não me senti bem com ele. Algo nesse homem estava errado e descobri depois quando Warrick me contou sobre a perícia reversa.

Já era final de tarde e estava na minha sala abrindo uma das várias correspondências que estava acumulado em cima da mesa. Foi ali que vi quem procurava desde a minha chegada. Corri para o corredor e disse:

(Essa parte estou usando o histórico da Jeane, claro, que está um pouco modificado.)

"Sara?"

Ela se virou surpresa e sem muita reação quando me viu, respondeu.

"Hei! Você está de volta..."

Eu me aproximei sorrindo estava encantado em vê-la novamente.

"Sim..."

Naquele momento nem dei importância dela estar suja, mas ela como todas as mulheres que estão sujas e que não querem que a vejam desse modo, se importou, então, ela começou a recuar. Se alguém parasse e olhasse para nós diria com certeza que ela estava fugindo de mim. Ela tentou se explicar o porquê de sua aparência.

"Hã, eu estive fora, em um... eu estive..."

Infelizmente eu senti o odor e presumi.

"Em um depósito de lixo?"

Fiz uma careta, mas não me importava a mínima para o estado dela e continue avançado em sua direção. Ela continuava a recuar e sorrindo disse:

"Sim! É tão óbvio, não é?! Bonita..."

Naquele momento nem me entendi que aquele "bonita" se referia a minha barba que por causa da preguiça não fiz durante o mês todo. Mas naquele instante olhando ela de baixo para cima, imaginava a beijando ali mesmo no corredor. Estava literalmente de queixo caído e acho que se ela não estivesse recuando faria aquilo mesmo.

"...você está bonito!"

Depois disso acho que acordei e entendi que era sobre a barba. Apontei para a barba, mas naquele momento aquilo era o de menos. Lembrei que vi o casulo em uma caixa de vidro na minha sala, perguntei.

"Você colocou o casulo na minha sala?"

Era tão engraçado vê-la fugir de mim que respondeu, ainda, indo para trás.

"Frio, seco... sem muita luz... Pareceu o lugar ideal, não?"

Eu nem piscava.

"Acho que vai ficar surpresa quando se romper..."

Sim ela saberá reconhecer a borboleta, era uma das preferidas dela. Então ela deu um sorriso magnífico de tão lindo.

"Eu não tenho dúvidas... Eu vou... Vou... me limpar agora!"

Parei de andar quando a vi se virar e ir em direção ao vestuário. De impulso falei alto, porque sabia ali vendo ela sorrindo que não estava mais brava comigo.

"Vejo você mais tarde?"

Nunca vou me esquecer o jeito que ela falou, tão sugestivamente.

"Sim, vai ver..."

Ela olhou bem pra mim, sorrindo, enquanto isso eu fiquei a olhando tentando imaginar o que queria dizer aquilo.

É claro que não demorei a entender, fiquei ansioso. Porém no decorrer das horas seguintes, minha cabeça ficou em Mike Keppler. Ele estava envolvido em um assassinato em Nova Jersey anos atrás. Estava foragido e mais tarde encontrado entre a vida e a morte, infelizmente a morte o venceu. Fiquei sentido por Catherine, porque vi que ela foi a que mais sentiu a morte de Keppler.

Já era madrugada quando tudo foi resolvido. Levei Cath até sua casa e conversei com sua mãe para que desse um calmante a ela, ajudaria a dormir. Só após disso fui parar em frente à porta do meu apartamento e de Sara. E aqui estou tocando a companhia, esperando-a abrir. Está demorando, deve estar dormindo. Espere... a chave está sendo girada. Nunca fiquei tão ansioso assim. Sinto a adrenalina percorrer o meu corpo por inteiro. Abriu a porta e por que ela está olhando estranha para mim? Aí meu deus...

"Por que você não usou a chave?"

Era isso.

"Queria fazer uma surpresa."

O mesmo sorriso que a vi me dando no laboratório estava de novo em seus lábios. Não consigo parar de olhá-la. Ela se aproxima, agora está me abraçando forte, me beija e pegando carinhosamente na minha mão, está me levando para dentro do apartamento, assim como tanto desejei.

**FIM**


End file.
